plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Catapult Zombie
The Catapult Zombie rolls in onto the player's lawn, occupying and destroying plants in the first two columns (from the right). He then starts lobbing basketballs at the last plant (closest to the house, or the chimney on the roof) in his row. Once this zombie kills a plant, it moves forward slightly and continues attacking the next plant. When it runs out of basketballs, or if he kills all of the plants in the row, the Catapult Zombie drives towards the player's plants in a similar fashion as a Zomboni (Although it does not produce Ice Trails). In the process, he will squash any plants he comes into contact with. Overview Absorbs 34 Normal Damage Shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 10 and 20 normal damage shots, begins to vibrate after 29 Normal Damage 'Shots, with the front bumper of the catapult showing damage before exploding. Strategy Use Spikeweeds and Spikerocks to pop the tires, and if you don't have one available, use Umbrella Leaves to protect your plants while your offensive plants take care of it. This is a good idea if you have any expensive plants like Twin Sunflowers or Cob Cannons in the back. Keep in mind that if you plant a Spikeweed or Spikerock beneath the back tire of the Catapult Zombie's vehicle it will not kill it. You also shouldn't plant any non-instant plant other than Spikeweed or Spikerock in the first two columns to the right, if there are Catapult Zombies in the level, because it will kill them, when it´s approaching. In Survival: Endless, Umbrella Leafs are a must because any Spikeweeds or Spikerocks you have previously planted will quickly be destroyed by the hordes of stacked Catapult Zombies, Zombonis, and Gargantuars. Magnet-shrooms are useless against it even though the Machine is made out of metal, but you can use any freezing plants such as the Winter Melon, Snow Pea, and Ice-shroom to slow down the Catapult Zombie. :'Note: Pumpkins are useless for directly defending plants against it, because the Catapult Zombie aims for the plant inside the Pumpkin first before they go for the Pumpkin. Trivia *The burnt head that remains after a Catapult Zombie is killed by an explosive is identical to that of the Imp and the Zomboni. *It has 20 basketballs. *Although it has higher health than most plants, the Garlic only takes six basketballs before dying, the same as any other plant being eaten (other than defensive plants). *Apart from the Digger Zombie, the Catapult Zombie is the only zombie to attack the plants in reverse order (until it runs out of basketballs). *If there are no plants in the Catapult Zombie's row, it will drive towards the house or the chimney. *If a basketball hits a plant nearby an Umbrella Leaf, there will be no sound made by the said plant unlike the Bungee Zombies stealing a plant nearby an Umbrella Leaf making a "SPROING!!!" sound. *It is unknown how a popped tire can make the Catapult Zombie's catapult machine explode. *The Catapult Zombie can squash two plants every stop because the catapult zombie is bigger than a square. *You need the Catapult Zombie in Homerun Derby. *The Catapult Zombie tilts a little bit when it lobs basketballs. *In the Home page of the official Plants VS Zombies website, the Catapult Zombie is seen holding a sign saying, "Try the Zombatar!", not riding his catapult vehicle, and wearing glasses. *The Catapult Zombie, the Digger Zombie (while digging), the Ladder Zombie, the Gargantuar, the Zomboni, and the Balloon Zombie (while on its balloon) are the only zombies that can get past a Tall-nut by itself without eating the plant. *If a plant is planted below the Catapult Zombie, the plant will be immediately be squashed. *It is possible that the Catapult Zombie was a basketball court janitor, largely because he has a janitor uniform, a basketball ring, and some basketballs. *If he dies in Homerun Derby, the game is over. Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Roof